Am I Over You?
by Autistic Writer
Summary: After a horrible fight, Applejack has broke up with Spike. A year later, Spike and Rarity are getting married. Applejack, realizes the mistake she has made, however will Applejack convince Spike to give them another chance?
1. The Break-Up

_W_ **Welcome to another story i have created on Fimfiction, that i am sending here. This story i had in mind for a while. This existed in my mind while making Groom of Eris. So, you can say that Bride of Discord inspired this story. This story is an AppleSpike/RaritySpike story, so if people don't like any of those pairings then i apologize. So, i present to you,**

 **Am I Over You?**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro._

Chapter One: The Break Up

Spike stared at the large amount of apple trees that had been recently burnt to the ground. He had to sneeze and he could not bear to hold it any longer. His sneeze turned into a spread of his green fire. They only managed to consume sixteen apple trees in fire. Spike freaked out as he realized what had done.

"OH shoot, AJ is going to freak out if she sees this" Spike panicked

The very thought of his marefriend being upset by his new stunt. Spike had age a bit older since his growth spurt. He was half as tall as a normal apple tree. He had gained wings with the ability to fly. He was a lot stronger than he once was and could breath fire, yet not even his powers could prevent his marefriend from finding this one out. Applejack counted the apple trees and would know anything out of place.

Spike tried to hid his mess, but unfortunately trouble had already brew from his ears. "SPIKE THE DRAGON"

He knew the anger voice of his marefriend from where she stood. Spike could tell Applejack was upset. Spike smiled as he turned to the apple farmer as she came through the gate of the apple farm.

"Oh hi Applejack" Spike pretend not to sound so guilty.

"I just came back from….. Are those sixteen apple trees burnt to the ground" Applejack voiced her rage, only to increase it seeing what Spike recently done.

"I know it looks back but I have a reason. I had to sneeze and I tried to hold it back, but it swung me in the direction of the trees" Spike tried to explain why the apple trees burnt to the ground.

"You. Me. Barn. Right Now" Applejack growled in anger as she bit Spike's ear to pull him into the barn with her.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow" Spike moaned as he felt the powerful grip Applejack was giving him.

"Oh no, Spike is in trouble" Applebloom sighed as she had a hat of her own.

Big Mac felt bad for Spike. Applejack could be just as ill-tempered as the dragon. He just hoped it wouldn't end as badly as their last fight.

Applejack flung the dragon into the barn. He managed to land in the pile of hay as the apple farm pony closed the door and turned on a light. "HOW DARE YOU"

Spike felt very confused "Applejack, what do you mean? I am sorry that I burnt those apple trees. I promise to plant some more"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT THE APPLE TREES, SPIKE" Applejack roared in her anger

"Then, what is this about?" Spike raised a brow

"This is about you cheating on me" Applejack moved forward towards her coltfriend in other words dragonfriend.

"Cheating on you? What are you talking about Applejack? I would never cheat on you. I have been nothing but devoted to you" Spike voiced out his objections.

"Oh, then why did I see you kiss Rarity earlier today huh? Why did I see you go into her shop? Why did you have to talk to her about something about love, when your marefriend is staying right here" Applejack shouted in rage of complete and utter betrayal.

"Kiss her? OH you mean that. I have a reasonable explanation. I needed her advice on a matter that concerned you, but I don't want you hearing all about" Spike said as he was remembering what he had to give her. It was finally the time to tell her.

"I Don't want to hear it. Spike?" Spike went up the barn to get something. "Spike, I am not done with you, yet"

"Wait, Applejack I just need to get something" Spike said

"No, you need to here what I have to say" Applejack chased after him.

"So, do I" Spike smiled

He finally found what he was looking for and Applejack has had enough of him avoiding her like that. it was finally the moment of their relationship. Applejack and Spike both spoke, yet Applejack spoke louder.

"Applejack…." Spike smiled

"SPIKE, WE ARE THROUGH" Applejack yelled

Spike stopped as he heard the words Applejack had roared. He looked up as a tear drop floated down his face. He thought it was a joke at first, but he saw the serious look on her face.

"I am serious Spike. You went too far by kissing Rarity. Doesn't our relationship mean anything to you" Applejack glared at her dragonfriend. She had declared an end to their relationship.

"Wait Applejack, it can't be the end of thing. I still need to…." Spike moved forward to give her something. Applejack was still upset. She didn't care what he had to give her. She wouldn't accept anything from her cheating lover. She simply hit his hand with her hoof knocking the object from his hand. "I won't accept anything from you ever again. We are over Spike. We aren't going out anymore. So, why don't you go back to the mare that won't give you a chance? You seem to like her more than me; giving her a kiss that should have been meant for me"

Spike stood there for a few seconds as he was in tears more than Applejack was. "Spike, Applejack, you two in here"

The voice of Granny Smith called to them. Spike shook his head "Unbelievable, after all I have done for you, this is how you treat me. Fine then"

Spike slithered away. Granny Smith opened the barn as she saw the dragon "Oh Spike, how did it….Go"

Spike flew away above her. Granny Smith looked up seeing that Spike was flying away with great speed. The elder Apple farm pony looked to her granddaughter, who was crying up a storm. "Applejack, why are you crying?"

"Spike and I broke up for good" Applejack told her before running into the house. Apple Bloom chased after her sister. "Sis, wait up"

Big Mac looked up at the sky and looked over at Granny Smith, picking up what Spike had dropped. Granny Smith sighed in sadness. She put it in her saddle bag and brought it inside.

Today would be a sad day for the end of a relationship. Big Mac felt a few drops of rain from the sky. Granny Smith looked at the sky in sadness. "Looks like we have one storm on our hooves, Big Mac"

"Yep"

"Better get inside before you freeze" Granny Smith told Big Mac.

"Yep" He nods slowly before approaching the farm.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think so far?**

 **I thought i would see stories of a break up in the first chapter. I wonder what's going to happen?**

 **Well, you be follow this story and find out. Also, i need to ask if anyone could make a cover art for this story.**

 **So, until then, see you later.**


	2. The Unsuspected Problem

**Well, since you have requested it, here is Am I Over You? Chapter 2.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro._

Chapter 2: The Unsuspected Problem

"Applejack, it's time to wake up." Granny Smith called from the kitchen.

Applejack heard the yelling of her grandmother and her eyes lit open. Usually in the mornings, she would be greeted with breakfast in bed by Spike. It was always so romantic that he would be a proper gentledrake by bringing the food to her. How he would sit beside her and help feed her despite the fact that she could feed herself. However, since their emotional break up, AJ didn't have that luxury.

"That's right, we broke up." AJ sighed as she realized his absent. "Well, he shouldn't have cheated on me in the first place."

She fixed her hair and put her hat on. Applejack didn't have time to dwell on the sadness of her break up. There was much work to be done at the farm. Applejack took off with great speed towards the lower level of her home.

Applejack made her way downstairs when she noticed her family's stares on her as she was the center of attention. Applejack raised a brow wondering why she was so special to have her immediate family stare at her in such a peculiar. "Is everything alright?"

"Yup." Big Mac nodded quickly before he rushed outside. He didn't want to confront Applejack upon what happened a year ago. He knew how upset she would be if they started to talk about her love life.

Granny Smith looks at Applebloom and sighed "Well, food is on the table."

"Oh!" Applejack looked at the table and saw some apple slices, some waffles and orange juice. She sat down and started to eat them at a much faster pace than she usually does.

Granny Smith and Applebloom looked at one another nervously and then saw Applejack had already finished her breakfast. "Okay, I better start applebucking. Those apples aren't going to fall out of those trees by themselves."

Applejack ran outside to join her brother. Applebloom meanwhile was looking out the window. She was still worried about Applejack. It had been one year since her relationship with Spike ended. What the Apple family was worried about was that she didn't acknowledge the break up. In fact, ever since the break up, Applejack never talked over her breakup with the dragon. She kept it all bottled in. Granny Smith walked over to her granddaughter.

"She is still bottling in those emotions." Granny Smith worried

"Yea, she kept saying that she needed to move on, but I am not sure how she is moving on if she is still dwelling on him." Applebloom sighed

The two watched Applejack kicking the trees causing the apples to fall to the buckets. Ever since the breakup, Applejack has been applebucking nonstop. Never resting or waiting to catch her breath. Applejack was working herself off just to relieve the emotions she was feeling lately.

"She still keeps photos and memories of Spike locked under her bed. She says she is over Spike, but why would she say that and keep those photos under the bed?" Applebloom asked in confusion.

"Dear, you are still young. Love tends to do crazy things to ponies." Granny Smith grinned

"But, I thought Applejack wasn't with Spike anymore." Applebloom looked up to the older Apple farmer.

"Well, to some ponies dear, just because they say they have broken up doesn't mean it's completely over." Granny Smith reassured her youngest grandchild.

"I heard Spike is suppose to come back today with Rarity. I heard they had a big announcement they wished to address." Applebloom worried as she walked over with Granny Smith to start on their chores inside the house.

"I am just sick and tired of everyone talking to me about my relationship with Spike." Applejack said hitting the tree, which made the apples fall into the buckets.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said

"I am doing just fine. I don't need anypony worrying about me. I am fine." Applejack groaned kicking the next apple tree.

Big Mac looked at his sister. He knew what Applejack was going through. He and Cheerilee broke up many times either by his stubbornness or her irritation of him. But through some sheer force, they came together once more. Yet, this moment was different between Applejack and Spike. Big Mac didn't understand the whole situation between Spike and Rarity, but Spike was a gentledragon that wouldn't cheat on AJ like that. Spike was too noble of a dragon to do such a thing. Maybe Applejack might have jumped to conclusions.

"Eeyup." Big Mac nods as he gazes with concern for his sister. He knew that eventually Applejack would have to talk about her feelings about Spike. Despite the stubborn nature she had, she missed Spike. She missed him and everypony knew it.

"Applejack." an energetic voice boomed from a distance away from the apple farm.

"That must be Pinkie Pie." Applejack shook her head.

"Eeyup." Big Mac responding as usual.

Pinkie Pie ran to where Applejack was. Applejack hugged her best friend and smiled. "What brings you out here Pinkie?"

"Well, I came to come and get you so you can see Spike and Rarity return from Canterlot." Pinkie Pie smiled

"I would like to Pinkie but….." Applejack tried to tell Pinkie that she couldn't. She didn't have the heart to see Spike once more. Seeing him would send the tears in her eyes. However, Big Mac pushed her towards Pinkie "….Eeyup."

"Thanks Big Mac." Pinkie giggled "Come with me, AJ. "

Big Mac saw his sister trying to protest her way out of the current situation, but Pinkie was obvious to the apple farmer's words.

"Eeyup" Big Mac wiped the sweat from his face. He was glad that Applejack was finally going into Ponyville for something that didn't have to do with apples. At least, he didn't have to hear all about her angry towards the dragon.

* * *

 _I really don't want to be here_ Applejack thought to her as she stood there next to Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. They were at the train station waiting to see Rarity and Spike coming back from Canterlot. Applejack didn't even know what to say. She wasn't ready for this. It was like pouring a lot of salt into a small wound that was getting bigger. She had hoped for more time for something like this. Applejack didn't know why she was there. Her relationship with Spike ended a year ago. Why did she have to see him coming along with the mare that he cheated on her with?

She took a deep breath and exhaled it. Just because they have broken up doesn't mean they can't still be good friends. She prepared herself when a sudden sound of the train whistle kicked in.

CHOO! CHOO!

The five friends hear the train in the distance. They saw the purple train whistle its way into the station.

"I can't wait to see Spike again." Twilight grinned with enthusiastic interest. Applejack saw Twilight was as energetic as Pinkie.

"I can't wait for Rarity to tell us what has happened while she was in Canterlot. I mean it will be really exciting to hear from her and Spike again." Fluttershy proudly spoke.

"I am sure they have brought souvenirs with them." Rainbow Dash groaned.

"I can't wait to throw them a big party, by the way, that's tonight for those of you who wanted to go." Pinkie Pie handed out the invitations.

"I would like to but…." Applejack tried to pass back the invite, but the train came to a halt, which focused everypony attention.

Once the train came to a sudden stop, the doors open as a stream of mares, stallions, fillies and colts came from the train. The five friends stood where they were, so they wouldn't have gotten lost trying to find Rarity and Spike.

"Girls, over here" The white unicorn proclaimed as she waved her hoof in the air. She revealed the location of where she was at the station. Her five friends gave the fasionista a hug.

"Rarity!" They all called out. Pinkie was rambling on how she was hosting a party upon her return. Twilight and Fluttershy were welcoming Rarity home. Rainbow didn't do much talking, but was appreciative seeing her friend returning safe and sound. Applejack turned around noticing that Spike was carrying Rarity's luggage.

 _Being treated like her personal lackey as usual_ Applejack groan in her thoughts of seeing the dragon being used to carry the luggage.

Spike then turned his attention to Applejack. The former couple stood there looking at one another. Spike dropped the luggage as he stood there seeing the apple farmer. Applejack stood there looking at how tall he was. He was a bit taller than she last saw him. Applejack's heartbeat started to increase as she couldn't hear herself think. He was standing there and staring at her looking wise and otherwise, while she was in a state of panic. Somepony had to say something or else things will be awkward between the two of them. Rarity was too busy talking to her other friends to notice Spike and Applejack's stare down.

Applejack tried to say something but Spike beat her to the punch "Hey, Applejack."

"Hi Spike." Applejack replied just as fast.

Pinkie grumbled seeing the former couple greeting one another in an awkward silence. She hugged the dragon in a tight grip. Spike almost lost the footing of his steps, but calmed down knowing that it was Pinkie Pie wanting to welcome him back. "Welcome back Spike!"

"Thanks Pinkie." Spike giggled before putting Pinkie down. Spike picked up Rarity's bags and smiled "Rarity, I am going to bring this stuff to your house okay."

"I suppose you need some help with that?" Rarity looked to Spike. She poked her head towards Applejack, who wondered why Rarity was pointing her head at her?

"Nah, I will be just fine." Spike said before taking off towards the Carousel Boutique. He got there faster due to his wings.

"He is always going all over the place with those things." Rarity sighed and turned around to talk to Fluttershy and Twilight a bit more.

Pinkie looked over seeing Applejack still had the nervous feelings about Spike. He looked great. The apple farmer wondered if he and Rarity were dating.

"Equestria to Applejack." Pinkie knocked on the apple farmer's head.

"Wha-What?" Applejack snapping out of her thoughts looked at the eccentric pony.

"You're still coming to the party right?" Pinkie smiled

"I….I can't…I ummm got work to..." Applejack said before she sighed in defeat. Pinkie would feel sad if Applejack wasn't coming to the party. "Yes, I'm coming."

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Pinkie pushed Applejack in the direction of the Carousel Boutique. Applejack couldn't stop Pinkie from where she wanted to go.

Twilight and Fluttershy looked over at Rarity "Is she still not over Spike, is she?"

Both the mares shook their heads. Twilight answered first. "Nope, she still keeps insisting that she is over him."

"I agree with Twilight, ever since their break up, Applejack has been acting weird lately. I think she might still like him."

"Well, things will certainly change between them after tonight." Rarity smiled

"What do you mean?" Twilight looked over at Rarity.

"You'll see." Rarity smiled as she galloped along.

* * *

The party went on in the Carousel Boutique as Rarity was happy seeing many familiar faces again. She smiled seeing how much everypony was having fun. Rarity took off to mingle with her guests.

Spike stood there rubbing his arm. He looked at all the distinguished guest that came to Rarity's party. The dragon then saw his former special someony once more. He could tell she was nervous. What would he say to her. Yet, obvisious to the dragon, Applejack wasn't nervous because of the party. She held family gatherings with more ponies.

Spike went over to get himself some punch. He was equally nervous as she was. He wanted to bury the hatchet. They left their relationship on the harshest of terms. Spike didn't want things to end that way. He didn't want to end the relationship at all. However, the dragon knew he would need a moment with Applejack; when she wasn't too busy talking to her friends.

Applejack looked down at her drink. She looked at the dragon serving everypony their drinks. She savored the drink slowly, but felt another presence had just sat down next to her.

"Some party huh?" Twilight smiled

"The way you were dancing, I was afraid that you might have tripped and fallen over." Applejack laughed

"HA HA!" Twilight pulled a fake laugh knowing Applejack was being sarcastic. "I am getting better I will have you know."

"I know Twil, I know." Applejack drank some of her juice.

The two mares watched the party. Twilight looked at Applejack for a moment and smiled "Had a chance to talk to Spike yet?"

The suddenly topic of Spike made Applejack spill the contents of her drank and turn to the Alicorn "What?"

"Have you talked with him? You know, about your relationship?" Twilight spoke

"No, I haven't got the chance to." Applejack looked away in shame.

"You haven't had the time or you don't want to talk to him?" Twilight peered the question to Applejack.

"Twilight, you know the way things ended between me and Spike?" Applejack turned back to her.

"I know, Spike told me what happened." Twilight looked away "….So, go talk to him."

"Twilight, I…."

"What are you so afraid of? If you said things were over, then why is talking with him so difficult?" Twilight pointed out.

Applejack was about to say something when the Princess had a good point. If she and Spike broke up, then why was she finding it difficult to talk to him again? She shouldn't have that problem if things were truly over between them.

"Applejack, don't leave things damaged and making him your enemy. You knew that eventually you would have to confront him again. So, take this chance to confront him on your feelings?" Twilight sighed and put her hoof on Applejack "For your sake and for his."

"Alright." Applejack nods accepting that she didn't want things ending badly between Spike and her. Applejack stood from her seat to where the dragon was. She marched towards him and tapped his shoulder. There was amount of bad blood between the two and she was going to finish it tonight.

"Spike, do you have a moment?" Applejack looked up at the dragon.

"ummm…." Spike looked over seeing there were hundreds of glasses of drinks already prepared for ponies to take a drink. Pinkie winked at the dragon as if to say 'don't worry, I'm on it'.

Spike nods as he turns to his ex. "We can go outside if you want to talk."

"I think I would appreciate that very much, Spike." Applejack walked with the dragon out the door.

"Alright, Everypony I think it's time for the big announcement." Rarity said. Spike and Applejack were unable to hear Rarity as she was making the big announcement.

* * *

The former couple walked to the bridge hoping to talk once more. Spike looked over at Applejack. Applejack looked over at Spike. There was an awkward silence that filled the air of Ponyville. One of them had to speak. They weren't going to be silence about the whole issue concerning their relationship.

"It's great seeing you back" Applejack stared down at the water.

"Yeah, being in Canterlot with Rarity was fun and all, but coming back to Ponyville is where I truly belong." Spike smiled as he touches the water with his claw and giggled. The water felt very cold. It was lucky they weren't there to jump into the water.

"Well, I sure do hope you have been better since our relationship kind of ended." Applejack looked away. She would have to be the one to talk about how their relationship ended. She didn't want to leave things awkward between them.

"I know, I guess it was my fault that I stormed out." Spike shook his head feeling sorry for himself.

"No harm done, sugarcube. I just want to go back into being friends again, even if you did cheat on me with Rarity." Applejack sighed.

"Applejack, I didn't…" He said before calming down as he looked at her "But, my relationship with a certain pony is about to change."

"What'cha going on about?" Applejack was interested in Spike's words.

"Well, I have been thinking about this for a year now, and it's time I have gotten serious." Spike looked up at the moon.

"Slow down there, what do you mean?" Applejack felt Spike was going a bit too fast.

"I think its time I told you. I had been in Canterlot for a year, debating to myself for a reason." Spike looked at the apple farmer.

"What is this reason?" Applejack raised a brow.

"It's time I told you the reason I came back here." Spike smiled

"Yes?" Applejack wanted the dragon to get to the point and stop beating around the bush.

"I am getting married." Spike announced

The announcement widened Applejack's eyes and gave her a shocked look. At first, she thought she was daydreaming about the whole event. She thought she heard him wrong. "Run that by me again?"

'

"I'm getting married." Spike told her once more.

"You're…..getting….hitched?" Applejack was gasping for air. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing from him. After a year apart from one another, he was already getting engaged to some other mare that wasn't her.

"Applejack?" Spike rushed over to her seeing that the mare was about to fall over the bridge. Luckily, the dragon caught her. Applejack came back into consciousness about thirty minutes later.

"Wha…what happened?" Applejack held her head.

"I told you I was getting marriage." Spike worried

"Oh that…WHAT" She smiled before realizing the reason why she fainted "You're getting married?"

"Yea, I guess it's a lot to take in." Spike put his hand on her shoulder.

"But…you weren't in Canterlot for that long and the only mare you were with was…" Applejack mumbled before hearing a voice.

"Spike? Applejack? Are you two around?" Rarity came out trying to find the pony and the dragon "Ah, there you two are. Did you tell her the news?"

"Yep." Spike said. Applejack leaped out of his arms and glared at Rarity.

"You knew Spike was getting married and you didn't tell me?" Applejack growled as she confronted Rarity on not telling her Spike was getting hitched.

"Well, you two did just break up and…."Rarity looked at Spike "You did tell her about **IT** , right?"

"Well, I was just going to get to that." Spike hesitated before Applejack turned to him

"…and you were just going to tell me while we were out here." Applejack growled "You just thought that by repairing what we once had was going to make me forgive you and help you move on to marry some mare who probably likes you because you are a 'noble dragon'. Well, you aren't as noble as others think of you."

Spike and Rarity needed to calm down Applejack. "AJ, calm down."

"Yes Applejack, darling be reasonable." Rarity lifted her hoof slightly.

"No, don't say anymore. If Spike is getting married, I don't want to be involved at all." Applejack ran away from the two. Spike and Rarity were left speechless by her final words.

"She took it rather well." Rarity looked over at the dragon. Spike sighed as that moment could have gone a lot better.

"Yeah, welcome home indeed." Spike watched Applejack raced out of their voices feeling hurtful that she heard about Spike getting married.

* * *

 **Well, isn't this a turn in events? Spike's marrying Rarity. What will Applejack do?**

 **Until then, see you later.**


	3. Fluttershy's Advice

**Welcome back,**

 **Applejack learns that Spike and Rarity are getting married. Things are about to get awkward.**

 **So, this next chapter is called Fluttershy's advice. Now, this might be a shock when i say that Bride of Discord was an influence on this story. Saying that, i am sure you know how i am paying my respects to that story...other than the genderswap story that is.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro._

Chapter 3: Fluttershy's Advice

A few days had passed since Spike and Rarity announced to Applejack why they have returned to Ponyville. Applejack couldn't believe that Spike was getting married. What was worst was that he was getting married to…her. He was marrying Rarity, the mare he cheated on Applejack with. He was probably marrying Rarity just for revenge on his broken heart.

Applejack was at her ranch doing her usual chores, apple bucking the apple trees. Her mind kept going back to Spike telling her that he and Rarity was getting married. This mindset kept making Applejack kick the same tree over and over again. All of the apples already were falling into the buckets, yet leaves were getting mixed into the pile. Big Mac and Apple Bloom saw their sister was too angry to notice what was going on. They were afraid that they would lose one tree just because Applejack was angry at Spike.

When Applejack realized what was going on, Big Mac and Apple Bloom was looking at her with such fear that they ran away. They didn't want to confront their sister on her feelings. Sometimes, it was best to leave Applejack to her thoughts.

When Applejack turned back to the tree, she saw it was falling down due to her repetitive kicks. Some of the roots dislodged from the ground. Applejack moved away while saving two buckets of apples and leaves.

Boom!

The large tree made contact with the ground. Applejack knew this was her fault, yet she also blamed it on Spike.

"APPLEJACK!" Granny Smith yelled to summon her granddaughter. She already saw what happened.

The apple farmer raced down to the elder pony. She knew that she was in trouble for destroying yet another tree. Applejack sighed and sat down. She took off her hat and looked at Granny Smith.

"Confound it, Applejack." Granny Smith said "That is the seventh apple tree you have destroyed this week. Even Spike doesn't destroy that many."

"Granny, it wasn't my fault…I…"

Granny Smith held her hoof in the air in order to prevent Applejack from saying another word. "I want you to take a break for a day. Big Mac will clean up your mess. You need to talk about your problems with some pony. Bottling it up won't do you any good."

Applejack was about to argue with Granny Smith, but the elder pony had a good point. Ever since Spike has returned to Ponyville, she has held her emotions all in. Although, she had missed Spike and wanted to start their friendship over, Applejack wanted to yell at him for everything he put her through. It didn't help that he told her about his wedding. She felt disgusted that he wanted her to be apart of it. That was why she needed to talk to one of her friends.

As soon as Applejack waved goodbye to her family, she decided to go visit one of her friends in order to talk about her feelings upon the upcoming wedding. However, the question Applejack had on her mind was who was she going to get advice from?

The first opinion was Rarity. That was already out of the question since Spike and her were getting married and it would have been awkward to talk to Rarity since it would be her wedding that would be in the discussion.

Next, Twilight would be too busy with helping Rarity and Spike with their wedding. As helpful as Twilight was, Applejack wasn't going to add on to the pile of worries Twilight had on her plate.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie wouldn't talk her seriously. Rainbow Dash would probably tell the others. Despite Pinkie keeping promises, she wasn't the ideal mare to talk to when it came to stuff like this.

Out of all her friends, Applejack knew who exactly to talk to. She was the only mare that would probably hear out her problems and help find a solution to this whole mess.

Luckily, she was at her cottage.

* * *

When the door opened, Fluttershy poked her head out and saw the apple farmer by the door. "Hi Fluttershy, you busy at the moment?"

"Oh hi, Applejack," Fluttershy spoke cheerfully. "I am not doing anything at the moment, would you like to come in and have some tea."

"I would really appreciate that," Applejack smiled before being walking inside to enjoy some warm tea with her friend.

Once Applejack was inside, she followed the Pegasus in the kitchen. Applejack was now regretting this visit. She was afraid of what Fluttershy would think of her. she could have turned back, but she saw Angel bunny was already blocking the door.

 _Sometimes, I don't like that rabbit._ Applejack thought as she felt like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Do you want anything with your tea?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, thank you." Applejack said before sitting down on the stool. Fluttershy flew over with a tray of a warm teapot and two small cups. The Pegasus carefully poured some tea into the cups and gave one to Applejack. "How have you been?"

"Well, to be honest with you, I haven't been feeling okay with some things. Do you mind if we talk about them." Applejack pleaded. She hoped Fluttershy would talk with her about her problems.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Fluttershy smiled before sipping in some tea.

"Well, it's about Spike and Rarity's wedding…" Applejack slowly looked away. "Can you keep a secret?"

"I think it's great that Spike wants to settle down. I can keep a secret, Applejack."

"Pinkie Promise?" Applejack looked at her.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye." Fluttershy said while doing the signature Pinkie Promise signs.

"I am not sure how I feel about this whole wedding thing." Applejack looked away.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, you know how I broke up with Spike?" Applejack said before she got a quick nod from Fluttershy. "Well, I have just been feeling that this wedding just came from out of the blue."

"You don't think that Spike is ready to get married?" Fluttershy rasied a brow.

"Well, yeah…" Applejack said while hiding some of the truth to that.

"Are you sure that all that you are thinking about?" Fluttershy smiled with interest.

"Of course, I just don't think he is ready for that type of commitment." Applejack told Fluttershy.

"I am not so convinced is that the reason why you don't approve of his wedding?" Fluttershy smirked.

"What other reason could it be?" Applejack felt insulted.

"Maybe it's the possible chance that you are still not over him?" Fluttershy voiced her opinion.

"What do you mean, 'Am I not over him'?" Applejack looked to her.

"The way you are acting, maybe there is a slight possibility that you are jealous of Rarity's relationship with Spike?"

"I am not jealous of Rarity. Spike and I are done. Our relationship was over the minute he kissed those lips of hers. I just don't think the guy is ready to get married. That is all." Applejack stomped her hoof in defiance. The stomp of her hoof frightened Fluttershy and spooked Angel bunny, who then scurried away from the door. When Applejack realized what she did, she put a hoof on Fluttershy. "I am really sorry, Flutters."

"its okay, Applejack." Fluttershy sighed.

"I just don't think he is ready for that type of commitment." Applejack said getting down from the stool and to the door. "Thanks for the tea and for the pep talk. I have to go."

As soon as Applejack left, Fluttershy sighed while Angel went to her side. "Applejack, Spike was ready for that type of commitment."

* * *

One Year Ago

 _"I think I am ready for this, Fluttershy." Spike spoke to her in the kitchen while he was opening and closing a small box in his hands._

 _"Spike, that is a big commitment. Are you sure you are ready for that?" Fluttershy asked as she put a tray down the table._

 _"Yes, I think I am ready to propose to Applejack." Spike smiled. "I never thought I would feel this way about her. I love her, Fluttershy. I love Applejack more than anything and I am willing to give up everything for her. I would give up being a dragon if it meant I get to be with her forever." Spike spun around the room feeling very prideful._

 _"Spike, I am sure Applejack would be happy to hear you say that to her." Fluttershy poured two cups of tea for the both of them to drink._

 _"Yes, I really can't wait to see the look on her face when I ask her to marry me. I already spoke to Granny Smith and she gave me her blessing." Spike smiled as he grabbed the large teapot and poured the contents down his throat._

 _"well, what about Rarity?" Fluttershy rubbed her hooves together. Spike put down the teapot as Fluttershy knew that there wasn't any tea in that pot left._

 _Spike stopped when Fluttershy mentioned Rarity, his former crush. When Rarity rejected him, Spike fell down into a deep depression. He didn't want to do anything. He didn't want to talk to anypony about the whole situation. The pony that managed to snap him out of his funk was Applejack. It was her talk of getting over Rarity, that turned Spike back to normal. He didn't even think that Applejack's talk would eventually lead to a relationship between them. Spike put his claw softly on the table as he was thinking to himself. Fluttershy stood there looking up at him._

 _"Fluttershy, Rarity was only a schoolpony crush. I got over her and started to hold the same feelings for Applejack."_

 _"Rarity still thinks that you still hold feelings for her." Fluttershy said._

 _"Well, I have to fix it. I can't let Rarity keep thinking that there is hope for me and her. Applejack is my future now, and I need to end it." Spike said before he shook the pegasi's hoof._

 _"Thank you, Fluttershy." Spike smiled before he ran to the door and flew out when he opened it. Fluttershy moved to the door and sighed._

 _"Good luck, Spike." She smiled with hopefuliness. Fluttershy didn't realize by sending the dragon to Rarity's house, that she doomed his relationship with Applejack. If Spike had just went back to Sweet Apple Acres, then Applejack and Spike would still be together._

Returning to present day, Fluttershy started to cry. She had been staring out at her door for a while. Angel bunny quickly brought some tissues for Fluttershy to hold. "Apple…Apple…Applejack…I...I…I am so sorry."

* * *

Applejack was running to the middle of town. She was feeling a bit better. The talk with Fluttershy seemed to work. She wasn't feeling as angry as she was about Spike and Rarity getting married. In fact, she regretted her anger against them.

 _I need to find Spike or Rarity. I need to tell them that I was wrong. If I ever want to get over Spike, then I need to apology._

Luckily, she managed to find Spike, who was ordering around some ponies. Applejack ducked around the corner to hear what he was saying without getting caught by him or anypony else.

"Yeah, you think you can move those there, we don't have a place yet…ohhh I like that flavor. Ummm can I have a little more ice in that bowl, pleases?"

Applejack couldn't help but giggle. The mare was wrong about Spike not being ready about being married. The dragon seemed overly excited about his wedding plans. He seemed to be a pro at it. Probably Rarity taught him all about it in Canterlot.

When Spike saw Applejack watching him, he flew over to her. "Hi Applejack, funny meeting you here?"

"oh Spike, I didn't mean to spy on you. I was just in the middle of walking back to the farm." Applejack lied. "I thought I might want to talk to you, but it looks like you are busy."

Spike turned around seeing the group of ponies asking him questions. "Hey, can you guys take five for a moment pleases?"

When the colts and mares left, Spike smiled. "Okay, I am free now."

"What a relief, I couldn't imagine doing all that. Rarity must have her work cut out for her."

"Well, you do know her well." Spike laughed. "Want to talk on the bridge?"

"Sure" Applejack smiled.

* * *

Spike collected his hands and put his forearms on the railing while Applejack put her front hooves as well. The two of them were laughing and having a discussion about their lives.

"oh my gosh, I can't believe that happened to you. I could imagine Apple Bloom must have gotten grounded for that little stunt."

"Yeah, a week's worth of chores." Applejack smiled. She looked over at Spike and couldn't help but laugh with him.

"How much I have missed Ponyville. I guess it explains why I wanted to get married here?"

"No other place like it." Applejack said while looking around. "Spike, I want to apology for the things I had said last year."

Spike turned to her. "I guess I was just mad that you kissed Rarity and I overreacted. I guess some of those emotions were still present when I found out that you two were getting married."

Spike sighed. "No, I should apology. I should have told you about why I came here. I was looking so forward to settle down that I didn't realize that you were still angry at me."

"Spike, let's put the past behind us, I want to support you." Applejack punched his arm with her hoof.

Spike rubbed it and chuckled. "Thanks, AJ. I know it's really asking a lot out of you. Even more than something else I wanted to ask?"

"You wanted to ask me something?" Applejack turned her head to face him.

"I know it's asking a lot and I am not sure how much you are over our relationship, but I want to ask you if we can have the wedding at Sweet Apple Acres."

Applejack widened her eyes when she heard his request. Only one thought occurred when she heard his request.

 _Nope, No way, out of the question, under no circumstance will you have the wedding…_

"Sure, you can have the wedding at Sweet Apple Acres. I think I would rather much appreciate that." Applejack smiled. "I will even add a bonus. The whole Apple family could cater the wedding."

Spike was shocked by Applejack's answer. He didn't think that she would be okay with the wedding being held at her house, or even seeking her family's help in providing food and drinks for the entire wedding.

"Thank….Thank you, Applejack." Spike said before the mare gave him a big hug. The dragon smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome, Sugarcube." Applejack smiled and dropped from the hug she gave him. she couldn't help but to feel happiness for him. things would finally get back to normal. Well…except for the fact that he was getting married.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Spike bend down to look at her. He didn't want to make things uncomfortable to her. she saw Applejack's big smile and nod of support.

"I am happy for you." Applejack said.

"YES!" Spike smiled. He couldn't help but to be overjoyed with the whole thing. "Thank you, Applejack. I thank you for doing this for me."

Spike flew up in the air and started to make his way towards the general direction of the Carousel Boutique. Applejack was still smiling as she started to wave goodbye to the dragon.

Once Spike disappeared from view, Applejack's smile turned to a frown. Applejack kicked the dirt from the bridge as she groans. "Oh sure you can have the whole event at my place. What was I thinking? Applejack, you are crazy. Not only are they going to get married, but you are happy about it? oh wake up Applejack, what were you thinking? Sure, let's have my family cater the whole event. Applejack, sometimes you don't know when to keep quiet."

Applejack stopped her movement. Her thoughts kept racing inside her head and only one question kept repeating inside her mind.

Am I really okay with this?

* * *

 **This chapter feels accomplished.**

 **I know Applejack's transition into forgiving Spike was rushed, but maybe it is for the best. Anyways, what did you think of it?**

 **An aspect i like about it is Applejack helping Spike with the wedding. I wonder how this love triangle will work out? What do you think is going to happen?**

 **It's not over by a long shot, but pay attention to the details. Every chapter is important.**

 **Tell me your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Until then, see you later.**


End file.
